A Clean Slate
by Lightning-Strike
Summary: This is the continuation of Drastic Alterations. As Cayla gets used to her new life as an Arcanine morph, problems arise that involve her own Growlithe and other morphs! *COMPLETE*
1. Second Departure

HA HA!! Here's part two, for those of you who wanted it! I've been writing this one for a while now, and I've had a major plot change somewhere along the way (chapter four), but if you hate it, tell me. I'll just take it off the web! This applies to all chapters previous and subsequent. Oh, and also, I forgot to say that I don't own Pokémon. I said that now, and that also applies to all chapters previous and subsequent. Heh heh…  
  
Y'know, the rain isn't all that bad. Sure, the wet fur is uncomfortable, but it's not like that'll kill me. I look down at Arcane…oh, he fell asleep! I guess wet fur doesn't bother him too much, either.  
  
My strides are long and even as I weave through these trees. I feel so much more at peace now. I guess being an Arcanine morph won't be so bad.  
  
"Cayla!"  
  
I stop as Polly steps out in front of me. Man, she looks ticked. Wonder why…?  
  
"Where did you go? You could have been seen by some human!" she chides. I don't like the tone of her voice.  
  
"So what if I was seen?" I ask, trying to brush past the Ampharos girl. She moves and stands in my way.  
  
"If you were seen, people will come after us. If the humans who turned us into morphs do not find us, other researchers will, and they will perform tests and experiments and…."  
  
"Cayla!" a second voice shouts. I look to my left and see Amy come bounding at me. "You're okay! You're all right! You…have a really cute Growlithe!!" she exclaims, stroking the damp ruff of fur on Arcane's head. He doesn't even notice.  
  
"Where did you get that Growlithe?" Polly demands. I glare up at her. She is really starting to get on my nerves.  
  
"He's my pet, Arcane," I say. Her eyes narrow.  
  
"You went back to your house?" she asks.  
  
"Yeah, so what?" I reply.  
  
"Why does he have a bandage on his head?" Amy asks. I choose to ignore her.  
  
"You should have stayed away from people!" Polly exclaims. I hear a low growl coming from deep within me.  
  
"I couldn't just leave him there," I explain, the rumbling accenting my rage. "He had been shot when I was taken, and my parents were planning on putting him to sleep. Arcane is my only friend in the whole world. I'm not giving him up without a fight, and I'm not releasing him until after he evolves…"  
  
"How can he evolve? You need a Fire Stone for that," Amy points out. Polly looks at my wrist, where the velvet bag hands.  
  
"You took a Fire Stone from your home as well?" Polly asks. The jewels on her head and tail are both pulsing with a deep violet light. I guess that means she's mad. Well, guess what, Amphy-brat? So. Am. I.  
  
"No, I bought it before I left town," I state. Her eyes are mere slits by this point.  
  
"You broke into a store and STOLE an Evolution Stone!?" she yells. I hear a high-pitched whimpering coming from beside me, but I ignore it.  
  
"No, I did NOT steal it!" I shout back. "I took my saved money from home and BOUGHT the stone! The only thing I took from my old house other than Arcane was my Clefairy bank so that I could buy it!!"  
  
"But you still broke into a store to get the stone! That is inexcusable!!"  
  
I can feel a warmth creeping into my fingers. Oh, how I want to hit that brat of a Pokémorph…  
  
"Please, stop, both of you!"  
  
Amy just jumped between the two of us, brown furred paws outstretched. Her large black eyes seem to plead with us, begging us to stop.  
  
The next thing I know, the Raichu girl in on the ground, one hand over her cheek. I can see a singe mark beneath her open fingers. I look at my own hand and see that it is steaming.  
  
Before I could stop myself, I had slapped the other morph. I guess the warmth in my fingers was firepower coming to the surface.  
  
I look back and see Polly helping Amy up. Then the Ampharos girl glares at me.  
  
"Apologize to Amy. Now," she commands. Oh, that's it. I'm not taking this any more! There is NO WAY in HADES I'm taking orders from someone who's more Pokémon than human!  
  
I turn and storm off. I hear Polly call angrily after me, but I just block her out. She's nothing more than a wild Pokémon to me now. As for Amy…I had hoped we would become friends. But if she decides to stick with Polly…no, that brat doesn't even deserve a human name. Amphy. That's her name from now on. But if Amy decides to stay with Amphy, I'll just have to turn my back on her, as well.  
  
But, like I told Amphy, I have a new mission. I'm going to try to get Arcane back to normal, and get him strong enough to survive in the wild. As soon as he's old enough and fully-grown, I'll use the Fire Stone to evolve him.  
  
Now I just need to find some shelter for us…but I don't see anything.  
  
I keep trudging through this downpour, my muscles growing weaker with every step…  
  
What…? I'm looking into the mouth of a small cave. I walk in…there are more tunnels leading to who-knows-where…but it all seems deserted. Good. I lay down, hug Arcane close to my chest, then close my eyes…I'm just so tired… 


	2. Newcomers and Old Friends

Okay, now the time passage gets a bit weird. It's now two weeks after Cayla split off from Amy. There hasn't been any sign of the others, and for all we know they're dead. But are they…?  
  
When I was still human, my parents always told me to never give up. Well, now I'm not fully human, and my parents probably think I'm some sort of monster. And I'm ready to give up.  
  
Arcane doesn't listen to me at all. Well, scratch that, he won't listen when I give him attack commands. Basic commands: sit, stay, come, roll over, shake, play dead, he listens to those. But if I tell him to use Bite, Take Down, Flamethrower, Agility, anything like that, he just cocks his head and stares at me.  
  
I heard that Growlithe won't obey commands from anyone but their trainer. But that applies to ALL commands. Arcane listens to some of what I say. Does that mean he doesn't quite recognize me? I wouldn't blame him. After all, my lower body is now fully Arcanine.  
  
It's been two weeks since I left Amy and Amphy behind. It was nice out for almost the whole time, but yesterday the clouds set in again. It started raining earlier this evening, and that has turned into a downpour.  
  
I'm curled up on my side, my fur making a warm blanket over me. Arcane is sleeping up against my chest, oblivious to the rain outside. I, on the other hand, am listening to the melodic splashing as the numerous drops hit the wet ground.  
  
I should probably just go to sleep now. Conserve my strength for tomorrow. I've been finding more than enough for us to eat in this forest, even with the Arcanine's high metabolism. But I'm not going to waste any of that food.  
  
I shut my eyes and try to sleep. It's hard. My mind is weighed down by the problems I've been having with Arcane…  
  
"Hang on, buddy. It's not much farther…I hope."  
  
A voice! A boy's voice.  
  
"Cayla…"  
  
"We haven't found her yet. We don't even know if she's alive."  
  
Okay, so there are two guys out there. One of them sounds okay, but the other is really weak. I could barely hear him, even with my acute Arcanine ears.  
  
But they know about me.  
  
"But…Cayla…"  
  
"Save your strength, don't hurt yourself."  
  
Is one of them hurt!?  
  
"Hey, I see a cave. We can stop there, and when the rain stops we'll try to find Cayla and the others, okay?"  
  
Footsteps! They were talking about THIS cave! It's dark, so maybe they won't catch sight of me if I go to see who they are.  
  
I roll onto my furred stomach, then carefully stand up, Arcane in my arms. He stirs slightly as he wakes up, and I shush him quietly. As quietly as I can, I walk down the passage to the entrance chamber, the one I stayed in my first night. I peer into the darkness, my eyes taking in what little light there is. Soon it seems like three in the afternoon on a clear summer day, rather than eight at night on a stormy winter one.  
  
One of them has a yellow, black-striped lower body, with four legs, like myself. On his back are a number of large, violet plumes. He has a blue, bolt-like tail with a spark at the end, and each paw has large ivory claws protruding from the damp saffron fur. His upper body is fully human, unlike mine. I have Arcanine ears and a mane, not to mention the long clawed fingers and the black nose. He has deep blue eyes and blonde hair, most of it drooping down around his face, but it must be spiked normally…like Ritchie! Could that be Ritchie? But where's the other boy…!?  
  
The Raikou morph sets someone down on the floor of the cavern, then lies down beside them. The person has smooth hair, almost white in color, with pinkish ears poking from beneath it. A long tail with a slight bulge at the tip twitches occasionally. This is so familiar…large padded paws for feet…just like Matt had! They are alive! Does that mean Nate and Victoria are still out there?  
  
Wait, what am I thinking? They must be soaked. I make my way toward them, the leathery pads on my paws muffling the sound of my steps. My movement is what catches Ritchie's attention. Veins of electricity have begun weaving through the cloud on his back.  
  
"Hey, tone down the voltage, I'm not here to hurt you!" I exclaim.  
  
"Cayla!?" Ritchie asks, startled. I put Arcane on the ground, then raise my hands out in front of me, about a foot of air between them. I concentrate and feel a warmth begin to crawl into my fingers. I watch as a small ember forms between my palms. It grows and expands until my fingers are barley touching the crackling flames. It lights the dim cavern perfectly, but it doesn't give off any heat.  
  
"Arcane, will you please use a weak Flamethrower, just to warm these two up?" I ask, looking at the Growlithe by my side. He merely cocks his head and looks at me. I feel a stinging in the corners of my eyes.  
  
"Please, Arcane. Don't you recognize me?" I ask. He just blinks at me.  
  
Oh, Arcane! The flames die as I lay down and pick him up. He doesn't understand. He just doesn't understand! I pull him close to my chest, tears slipping down my face. Why doesn't he understand? I'm still me! I'm still me…  
  
Aren't I? 


	3. Arcane

Here's a change of pace. This one is from Arcane's POV. He's remembering what happened after Cayla was taken. The speech is very simple, but he's still a puppy, so you should probably understand it.  
  
She's crying. Why is she crying? I don't understand. She says she's My Cayla. But she can't be My Cayla. This Cayla has four legs, like mine, only longer, without the little claws, with big fluffs of fur above her paws. And her tail is a lot bigger. And she has ears like mine, but a huge mane. And a little black nose. My Cayla didn't have that.  
  
But she does look sort of like My Cayla, and she smells sort of like My Cayla, and she sounds sort of like My Cayla, and she acts sort of like My Cayla. But this Cayla can't be My Cayla, can she?  
  
I remember sitting with My Cayla in the big chair at the house. Then we heard knocking. But I wasn't worried. I had My Cayla.  
  
Then she told me to stay put. I obeyed without question. She was my trainer, and she always will be my trainer. She walked out of the room. I waited for a moment. I heard the door open, voices, and My Cayla started shouting. For a moment I was shocked. Then I bolted toward the sound. I wasn't going to let anyone hurt My Cayla. I saw three men holding her. I ran forward. I saw one of them pull out something shiny. I felt something hit my head. I fainted.  
  
When I woke up again I was in a small room with dim lights. I was alone. I called for My Cayla. I watched a door open, and a big pink egg-shaped Pokémon came in. She told me to be quiet. She said I was hurt. I asked her again where My Cayla was. She said My Cayla was dead. I couldn't believe it. I stood up and asked again where My Cayla was. She repeated her answer.  
  
I was sure those three men had killed her. And I hadn't done anything to help. It was my fault. I was angry. I took a shallow jump and clamped my jaws on the egg Pokémon's arm. She screamed, and a few seconds later a pink haired woman came in. When she saw me she ran out. Seconds later she came back with a needle. I released the pink Pokémon and used Ember on the shot. It was a pile of ashes after that. I was still shaky on my legs, but I bolted past the lady as fast as I could. I heard voices. I had been sure My Cayla was there. But when I reached the room with the people, only My Cayla's parents were there. They didn't seem at all worried. But why? My Cayla is a big part of the family? She's their daughter!  
  
I went home that same day. But My Cayla wasn't at home, either. I couldn't eat. I wouldn't sleep. I listened to the parents talking. They said My Cayla had been changed, and she wouldn't be coming back. And they talked about putting me to sleep. But I wasn't about to go to sleep, so I don't know how they could make me.  
  
I don't know or care how much time passed, but one night there was a knock on the door. The lady of the house left to answer it, and I heard a scream. The man left next, and I heard the two walking up the stairs. I got up and walked to the foyer to see who it was. That's where I met Cayla. She claimed to be My Cayla, but she wasn't. Still, I went to her. She took me upstairs to My Cayla's room, and she took the Clefairy bank. Then we left, and went to a store near the middle of town. It was locked, but she had a hairpin behind her ear. My Cayla used to do that. She picked the lock on the door, then took me inside. We went to the back, where the Evolution Stones were kept in a glass cabinet. She took out the one My Cayla had promised me she'd buy, the one I'd always wanted. She put it in a little bag, put the Clefairy bank on the counter, and I was gathered back into her arms. I fell asleep as we left town.  
  
I woke up the next day. We were in a small, dry cave. Cayla hadn't woken up. She didn't wake up for a long time. I looked around the caves, checking out the different passages. There were lots of caverns and lots of tunnels, but I found my way back using my nose. I waited for Cayla to wake up.  
  
When she finally did come to, she stood up and walked out. She was kind of shaky on her legs. Sort of like me. I followed her, even though she wasn't My Cayla. We found something to eat, and then she started asking me to do attacks. But she wasn't My Cayla, so I wouldn't listen. But when she gave me simple commands, I listened. She wasn't My Cayla, but was kind of like her. We've been doing it for two weeks. And she always tries to get me to use attacks. And I always refuse. And now she's crying.  
  
This Cayla really cares about me. Like My Cayla. She knows just what I like. Just like My Cayla. She gives commands in a hopeful, energetic way. Like My Cayla. She sleeps with me pulled up close to her chest. Just like My Cayla. Does that mean…she IS My Cayla? Her mother and father said she would be changed. This must be what they meant!  
  
I know why she's crying. She thinks I don't recognize her. And I didn't. Until now.  
  
She's My Cayla. She always has been, and she always will be. I have to tell her.  
  
"Grow-lithe!"  
  
My Cayla! 


	4. Understanding

"Grow-lithe!"  
  
What? Arcane? I look down at him, greeted by his playful brown eyes. His fluffy beige tail wags happily, and his tongue hangs out of his mouth as he pants. In his eyes I see myself reflected, my old self as well as my new. He blinks, and my morphed self is all I see.  
  
He finally understands!  
  
"Arcane!" I hug him again, tears still flowing. He rubs his cheek up against my face, his fur drying my tears.  
  
I look back over at Ritchie and Matt. "Well, Arcane, will you use a weak Flamethrower to warm them up?" I ask. He nods as fire begins to lick his jaws. A thin stream of flames shoots from his mouth, the embers dying about a foot away from the two.  
  
"I told you we'd find her," I hear Matt murmur.  
  
It only takes a few minutes for them to get fully dry. Ritchie seems fine, but Matt is just curled up beside the Raikou morph, shivering.  
  
"Is he okay?" I ask, walking over with Arcane at my heels.  
  
"I don't think so," Ritchie replies. He's worried. So am I, for that matter.  
  
"Matt," I say, lying down beside him. I hear a faint hum of acknowledgement. "My fur will keep you warmer than Ritchie's. I'm a fire type after all." I look apologetically at the Raikou boy. "No offense," I add.  
  
"I'll only take offense if you're lying," he laughs as Matt rolls over and leans on my lower body, his fingers entwined with my fur.  
  
"So, what happened to you two?" I ask, looking back at the Mew morph huddled in the warmth.  
  
"Cayla, your fur is so nice and warm and soft and fuzzy…Ritchie, you need to get some fur like this," Matt mutters quietly. I chuckle at the comment.  
  
"He's feverish," Ritchie explains. "I found him about three days after that first rain storm. He wasn't looking good then, and he's just gone downhill. He's been calling everyone. Except me. Because we found you, I'm wondering if he was picking up on them."  
  
"If he's sick then we need to get him to a doctor!" I know I'm shouting, but they should have been looking for a doctor sooner!  
  
"How many people do you know that'll treat Pokémorphs?" he asks. Ooh. He's got a point there.  
  
Of course, I don't care. "We need to get Matt to a doctor," I say firmly.  
  
"A few problems with that," Ritchie states. "One: it's raining, it's cold, and that could make him worse." Hmm, good point.  
  
"Two: Where will we find a doctor not only willing but ABLE to treat a morph?" Well, there's a possible way around that.  
  
"Three: Where can we find of those doctors?" Aha! There's a solution to that one!  
  
"In town! Where else?" I laugh.  
  
"And where can we find a town?" Ritchie asks. He thinks he's beaten me! Oh, I'll prove him wrong!  
  
"There's one on either side," I state matter-of-factly. "This is the Ilex Forest. To the southeast is Azalea Town. To the northwest is Goldenrod City. If we want to get help for him, Goldenrod is our best bet." Well, I feel very proud of myself now.  
  
"Okay, that works," Ritchie says. He stands again and starts moving Matt around. Before I know it, the boy is stretched out across my back!  
  
"Hey! Why's he riding me!?" I ask, almost yelling.  
  
"Because you have the warm fur, it'll probably stay warm even when it's wet, and that might keep him from getting worse," Ritchie states. Well, he's got a point there. "Now, shouldn't we get going!?"  
  
"Is he okay!?"  
  
What the…!? A girl just bounded into the cavern, her mermaid-like tail curving above her head. Water cascades off her streamlined cyan body, fin like ears twitching constantly.  
  
"Who are you!?" Ritchie and I exclaim in unison. She glares at us for a moment, seemingly annoyed that we don't recognize her.  
  
"Victoria," she says smoothly, smiling and flicking her head, causing her fins to ripple.  
  
"So…you're Victoria?" I ask. She's more Vaporeon than human, her entire lower body and a good portion of her upper body resembling the water type.  
  
"Now, answer me!" she almost screams. "Is Matt all right!?"  
  
"We don't know yet…" Ritchie starts.  
  
Wait a minute. No way! It couldn't be…oh, I'll bet it is!  
  
"You have a crush on him, don't you?" I ask, pointing back at the Mew morph. Victoria's cheeks go bright pink as she worries the ground with one paw.  
  
"Yeah, she likes him," Ritchie concludes with a laugh. He turns serious again after a few seconds. "We're going to take him to the hospital in Goldenrod," he explains. Victoria blinks, startled, then nods and turns around…something just crashed into her!  
  
"What…! AMY!?"  
  
The Raichu girl is sitting on the floor, rubbing the back of her head with one hand. As I say her name she looks up. I watch her eyes grow to almost twice their normal size…okay, that's just wrong! And it's pretty creepy, too. She already had big eyes, but this is ridiculous…  
  
"CAYLA!!!" she shouts, running over. Whoa! She's hugging me! Well, didn't see that one coming. Arcane is looking at Amy with barely suppressed fury…aah! He never met Amy in his memory! Well, that and he's a Growlithe, and Growlithes don't like anything touching their trainers.  
  
"It's okay, Arcane!" I exclaim. "She's a friend!" He glares at Amy for a few more seconds, then walks over to Ritchie, challenging the Raikou morph. I notice that Amy is still doing a wonderful job of inhibiting my breathing.  
  
"Umm, Amy? I can barely breathe!" I shout. She releases some of the pressure, but maintains her grip. Okay, that must mean that something's wrong. "Amy, what's wrong?"  
  
"THEY TOOK POLLY!!!" she cries. Didn't see that one coming, either. I gently stroke her back…they must have tried to get her, too. I can feel lash marks on her back, and her shirt is tattered around the marks.  
  
"Who is 'they'?" Victoria asks. "And who is Polly?"  
  
"'They' are the people who turned us into morphs," the Raichu morph sobs. "Polly is the Ampharos morph who was taking care of me."  
  
"Do you know where they were headed!?" I ask urgently. Amy looks up at my face, her deep brown eyes searching mine. She must be wondering why I'm willing to help after leaving like I did. But if a fellow morph is in trouble, I'll help them. Even if I don't like them at all, I'll help them.  
  
"Goldenrod City," she whispers.  
  
Perfect!  
  
"Okay, everyone, we're headed for Goldenrod!" I exclaim, breaking free of Amy's hug and trotting out into the rain. Something in the Arcanine's instincts knows which way northwest is. Thank heavens, or I'd be lost! I hear a lighter splashing beside me, and look down to see Arcane at my heels. If only that kind of loyalty could be found in humans…  
  
"Got that right."  
  
Whaa…!? That sounded like Matt! Jeez, I thought he was asleep! But I have to concentrate on what's in front of me right now.  
  
I hear the other four running after me. We have three objectives now. One: get Matt to a hospital. Two: find Nate, the only one still missing. Three: save Polly. She may be annoying, but she knows what it's like to be a morph.  
  
Goldenrod, here we come! 


	5. Nate

Finally.  The lights of Goldenrod are directly in front of me.  Won't the gang be surprised when they see me?

I'm not fully human anymore.  I've been changed, and now I'm part Pokémon.

I'm part Gengar now.

And that includes the powers.

I've been searching, wandering through this forest for the past to weeks.  I've perfected my skills.  I can fade, disappear, melt into shadows, move through solid objects.  Just like a true ghost.

Hmm.  He's been waiting for me.  I can sense him.

I put my thumb and middle fingers into my mouth, listening to the shrill whistle that sounds as I blow.  Instantly a Haunter fazes up out of the ground before me.

He looks like he belongs to a gangster.  This Haunter's color is deep violet, nearly black, and his eyes glint with suppressed rage.  But I can only see his eyes slightly, just the part that comes above his Black Glasses.

"Invader," I acknowledge.  He grins at me, then begins circling my head.

_"Master, you've changed," _he states.  _"I can feel it and see it.  Is this what happened when you disappeared?"_

"Yes, Invader, it is," I reply.  I reach up and feel the pointed spikes that are now my ears.  Then my hands move to the back of my head, feeling the rows of spines that run down my back.  My partner nods and continues to circle my head.

"You have something to report, don't you?" I ask.  Invader stops before me and takes off the glasses.  Something in his eyes tells me that there's been a disaster.

_"Ryan has taken over as gang leader," _he says.  I can feel my right eye twitching.

"What about Chris?" I ask tightly.  Invader has begun to fade slightly, toying with the glasses in his hands.

_"Chris is dead."_

My eyes close.  Chris.  My beta, my second in command, my best friend.  "What happened?" I ask quietly.

_"After you vanished Chris started to lead.  I had stepped back, since I didn't have you to lead me."  _Invader looks at me, then glances back down again.  I know my deep amber eyes are hard.

"_Chris and Sophie…" _ he chokes there.  Sophie, Chris' Haunter, had been Invader's partner…and mate.  I nod, bidding him to continue.  He takes a deep breath, then lets it out.

_"Chris and Sophie were scouting alone, just outside the hangout.  Ryan snuck out behind them, almost as quiet as you.  Chris still heard and turned, Sophie with him.  I saw a flash of gunmetal, heard a shot, watched as Chris fell._

_"Envelop had the advantage over Sophie, since he's still a Gastly.  He surrounded her and…" _Invader chokes again. 

"Killed her," I finish.  Invader nods.  Many people believe that ghosts cannot die.  That is a misconception in a sense.  Ghosts can absorb one another, one taken into another and, in a sense, dying.  

If ghosts could cry, he would have already had an emotional breakdown.  But ghosts can't cry.  S neither one of us can properly mourn our losses.

What we can do is wreak our vengeance.

"Come on, Invader," I say as my form begins to fade.  "We have some business with a certain traitor and his Gastly."  He catches the glint in my eye and disappears.  I can still feel his presence, as he can feel mine.

Cloaked in shadows, we head into the city.  I try to avoid the lights.  They are amazingly irritating to the Gengar side of me.  no matter.  My goal is in sight.

The gun shop is near the center of town.  All its lights are dark, of course.  It's almost ten o'clock at night.  I slip through the door rematerializing with Invader at my side. 

The store was made for Jennies to buy guns or get them repaired.  Of course, guns are also sold to civilians.  And with the Thief attack, my friends and I never have to pay.  But now the battle is personal.

_"Here, master," _ Invader calls softly.  I walk over…oh, dear Lugia.  A shotgun.

"Ryan used this?" I ask in a whisper.

_"No, he used a pistol," _ Invader replies.  _"This will be good payback."  _I feel the grin creeping onto my face.  It's been said that revenge is a dish best served cold.  So long as it's bathed in warm blood, I don't care what temperature the dish is.

I lift the gun, testing its weight, trying to envision the feel of the shot.  

This will show that backstabber just who's boss in the back alleys of Goldenrod.  I turn and walk out, fazing back through the door.  Invader follows, carrying ten cartridges.  Which reminds me.  I open the gun…perfect, already loaded.  Snapping it back into place, I walk on.

Ryan, you should watch your back.

I'm still leader of the back streets' pack.

You took the life of my beta. 

Now you will pay.

With blood, you will pay. 


	6. Help in High Places

Heh heh…looks like I forgot to mention that the last chapter was from Nate's POV.  Well, it was pretty obvious by the title, but still.  I should have mentioned it….sorry.  Well, we're back to Cayla now, and they've reached Goldenrod.  Enjoy!

The storm doesn't reach as far as Goldenrod.  Thank heavens!  I stand here at the edge of the woods, waiting for the others to catch up.  Until then, I'll watch the city.  So much light for such a late hour!

"Jeez…you're re--really fast," Victoria pants.  Amy doesn't say anything, just tries to breathe.  Ritchie isn't even breaking a sweat.

"Ritchie, will you carry Amy?" I ask.  "She's hurt, and she's having some trouble breathing after that run."  The Raikou morph nods, then lies down.  Amy collapses onto his back, making herself comfortable as he stands again.  I'm starting to worry about her, too.

I turn back to the city.  Taking a deep breath, I start to trot down toward Goldenrod.  I'm scared now.  Amphy is probably right.  We shouldn't be seen by humans.  But we don't really have much of a choice now.

Every instinct tells me to take Matt and Amy to the Pokémon Center.  They can take care of humans if need be, and they were designed to care for Pokémon, so why not something in between?

As the lighted sigh "Pokémon Center" comes into view, I begin to canter.  I hear a slight cough as I run, prompting me to slow down.  By the time I reach the doors, I'm walking.

Gently, I push the glass doors inward.  The waiting room is empty, thankfully…

"AAHHH!!"

We're doomed.

"GET OUT, YOU MONSTER!!" I look at the front desk, straight into the blue eyes of a terrified Joy.  "OUT!!!" she screams.  

"What's going on?" a voice calls.  A young woman walks into the room.  She has pale green eyes and reddish brown hair.  A Blissey and a Chansey follow behind her, but the lab coat she wears gives her the appearance of a researcher.

She looks straight at me, and I see her eyes widen.  My own eyes lock onto the ground.

"I'll leave now," I whisper.  I turn to go…

"No, don't go."

I turn back to look at her.  She seems sincere.

"Are you hurt?" she asks, stepping forward.

"It's my friend, Matt," I say, turning so that she can see.

"I see.  Chansey, Blissey," she says.  The two disappear around the corner, returning a few seconds later with a stretcher.  They gently lift the Mew morph off my back, then vanish around the corner again.  The young lady starts to follow.

"Wait!" I call.  She turns back.  "Another of my friends is hurt, as well," I explain.  I motion for Ritchie and Victoria to come in.  The Raikou morph enters first, and Amy begins to slip.  The lady moves forward and stabilizes the Raichu girl.

"Is that all the surprises?" she asks, watches as Victoria saunters in.

"Can you take care of Arcane?" I ask.  She looks down at the Growlithe, then nods.  With Amy leaning on her and Arcane following, she begins to follow the Chansey and Blissey.  Then she stops and turns back.

"Why don't you all come?" she asks.  "That way you can all get treated." 

I look at Ritchie.  He nods.  Then I turn to Victoria.  She nods as well.  With that we follow the nurse into a hallway.  She pushes a door open and we see the two egg Pokémon already treating Matt.

The nurse leads Amy over to one of the cots in the room.  The girl lays down gratefully.

"Grow-lithe," I look down and see Arcane staring at me.  "I pick him up, feeling him cuddle close to me.

"All right, I'd like to know who you all are," she says.

"I'm Cayla," I explain, "and this is Arcane."

"Grow!" he barks.

"I'm Ritchie," the Raikou morph nods.  "That's Amy," he says, gesturing to the Raichu morph."

"I am Victoria," the Vaporeon girl says, then waves to the Mew boy.  "That's Matt."

"Well, it's very nice to meet you all," the lady smiles.  "And I'm May.  May Oak."

My eyes must be bugging out of my head.  MAY OAK!?  Professor Oak's granddaughter!?  She laughs at something, probably our expressions, then begins to examine Amy.  

"You three should probably get some rest," she tells us, checking the Raichu girl's heart rate.

Now that she mentions it, I am tired.  I lay down on the floor, settling down on my stomach for a short nap.  Arcane nestles between my front paws.  It's late…time for rest…


	7. Explanations

Huh…?  What?  What's wrong?  Someone's shaking me.  Where's a clock…it's one in the morning.  Why is someone waking me up at one in the morning…!?

"What's wrong!?" I ask, jumping to my feet.  Arcane is still sleeping on the ground, but everyone else is awake, still lying on the ground.

"Hi, Cayla!"

I look straight at Amy.  She's okay!  And she's smiling.

"Amy!  You're okay!" I exclaim, trotting over and hugging her.

"Yeah!  May is really great," she laughs.

What?  Something's tapping my head.  I turn…there's nothing there.  Everyone is laughing, though…I turn again…Matt!!

"Hi, Cayla!" he chuckles, doing a flip in mid-air.  Huh.  I guess he's mastered levitation.

"You're all checked-out, and everyone's fine," May says as she comes into the room.  "Now, I think we need to sort some things out."

I look over at the others.  They're all staring at me, including a half-awake Arcane.

"What?" I ask.

"What's been going on?" Matt asks, floating in front of me.  

"Nothing.  I've just been training Arcane," I explain.

"Matt and I have been looking for you guys and Nate," Ritchie states.

"I've been doing some personal training while looking for you," Victoria says.  All eyes turn to Amy.

"Your turn, Amy," Victoria states.  The Raichu girl glances up, then turns away.

"Will you please tell us?" May asks.  Amy stays silent.  Her shoulders are shaking…she's crying.

"Arcane," I murmur.  He looks up at me, ready to listen to my commands.  "Will you go over and make Amy more comfortable?" 

"Lithe!" he barks, then bounds over to the Raichu girl.

"Lithe-grow?" he whines.  Amy looks down at the Growlithe climbs into her lap.  He starts licking her hand as she scratches him behind the ears.

"Polly was training me for two weeks," Amy murmurs.  "Well, just under two weeks.  We were training two days ago.  I was finally getting control of the Thunder Ball technique.  We were just about to take a break when…'they' attacked.

"We tried to shock them, but they were in insulated suits.  They threw smoke bombs, but I was scared and I was sparking.  The smoke exploded.  I ran out, and they started lashing out with whips.  They hit my back, but I kept on running.  I made it to the trees and circled around. Polly had been burned in the blast, and 'they' took her without much of a fight.  I could only run so they wouldn't catch me.

"I ran for the rest of the day, took a short rest, then continued.  I slept a bit yesterday, but I was too afraid to sleep long.  I kept going until I found the cave, and I thought I'd be safe there, so I went in, crashed into Victoria, and you know the rest.

"The last thing I heard before I bolted was that they were taking Polly to Goldenrod."

Yikes.

"But what would they want with her?" Ritchie asks.

"Because she was the only survivor from a batch five years ago," I explain.  "She is more Pokémon than human now."

"That's a good reason," Matt says, sitting cross-legged in the air, nodding his head slowly.

"May, how well do you know this city?" I ask.  She looks at me confused.

"Well, my grandfather works at the radio tower, so I've had a good amount of time to get to know Goldenrod," she explains slowly.

"Is there some kind of genetics lab around here?" I ask her.

"Umm…." She's thinking hard about this.  "Yes, a small one near the edge of town.  I don't know who runs it or what they do, but it might have some clues."

"Thank you," I say, walking to the door.  Arcane follows, I hear his claws clicking on the tile.

"Where are you going?" Victoria asks irately.  

"I'm going to try and find Nate," I reply.

"Hey, don't forget me!" Matt laughs, flying around my head.

"I'm coming, too!" Amy cries, jumping up and running to me.

"I'm not friends with him or anything, but I'm coming as well," Victoria says stiffly, standing and walking over to us.

"Ritchie?" I ask, turning to him.  He isn't too excited about this.  But he sighs and stands. Waling to us.

"Thanks, Rich," Matt whispers.

"Should I come, too?" May asks, a bit timid.

"Wouldn't hurt!" Victoria exclaims.  May smiles and comes over to us.  One by one we exit, walking down the hall and into the waiting room, then out of the Center.

"It'll be faster if you ride," I say to the nurse.  She nods as I lay down, then climbs onto my back.

"AAHHHH!!  STOP!!!"

"What…!?" I start.  Someone screaming!  Sounds like some boy getting tortured!

_BANG!!_

And a gunshot!

"Come on!" I exclaim, jumping up and taking off.  I feel like I'm flying!  But that sensation needs to be ignored for now.  I have to follow the screams.  Another gunshot!  I have to go faster….!

WHAT!?!


	8. Finishing Touches

There's the Pokémon Center.  A part of Dream Death territory.  MY territory.  Ryan is bound to be around here.

My gang, the Dream Death gang, took control of the Pokémon Center area because of our Gastlys and Haunters.  No other gang has control of as many ghosts as we do.  Every member, boy or girl, has one.

Invader and I go down three blocks, then turn to the darkened alleys.  Then another three blocks…and here we are.

The hangout for the Dream Death gang.  It looks like an abandoned power plant, and it has generators, but nothing is operational.  Still, it serves our purposes. 

_"There, Master!" _Invader whispers urgently.  I've already seen, though.

Ryan is pacing back and forth, making some kind of speech, I'm sure.  Everyone is listening with less than enthusiastic attention.  I wouldn't blame them.  Envelop is speaking as well, probably translating for the other Gastlys and Haunters.  They aren't happy, either.

"Should we give them something to cheer about?" I ask Invader.  I glance over at him.  He has a devilish smile on his face.  I'm sure mine is identical.  Eyes glowing, my Haunter fades into the shadows.  I follow, creeping up behind Ryan. 

With my free hand I hook my arm around his neck.  He yelps, startled.  Oh, music to my ears.  

"Hello, Ryan," I say quietly.  I can feel him quivering.  Good.

I release him quickly, pushing him forward.  He falls flat on his face.  But he rolls over quickly.

"Envelop!" he cries.  The Gastly flies at me as Invader reappears, jaws open wide.  Envelop is sucked into my Haunter's gaping mouth.  He closes him maw, a gray mist floating around him.  The haze thickens as I step onto Ryan's chest, holding him down. 

"Invader?" I ask, looking back.

_"Yes, Master?" _he asks.  His voice is deeper…my mouth splits into a grin as Invader walks up, taller, darker, and more malicious.

"We're the same now," I murmur.  Then I take the gun in both hands, aiming at Ryan's shoulder.  He screams.  "Good grief, he sounds like a girl!

"STOP!!!" he cries.  Like I'll listen.

"You killed Chris!" I hiss.  I shoot.  Scarlet begins flowing from the wound.  I take aim at the other shoulder.  His scream is enraging me!  But blood and torture make me do this.  I am out for revenge.

_"You killed Sophie!" _Invader growls.  I shoot through his other shoulder.  I can barely hear his screaming.  My vision is red.

"You turncoat!  You traitor!  You destroyed my beta, my best friend.  The omega cheated to gain control.  Let the omega die!!" I hear my gang cheering behind me.

I get rid of the dead cartages, holding my hand out to Invader.  I feel the cold metal in my hand, then load the new round slowly into the gun barrel.  Draw out his torture.

Well, omega, time to go.  Have fun in Hell," I say, sickly sweet as I aim for his head.

"Nate, STOP!!"

Who…!?  As I pull the trigger I turn, aiming toward the voice…Ritchie!?

I use guns a great deal.  I rarely miss, even when instantly taking a new target.  Ritchie cries out in pain, blood training his gray shirt.

"Ritchie!" 

Looks like that Cayla girl is here, too.  I'd best finish my job fast….where's my gun!?

"I won't let you do any more."

I look up…is that Matt? …holding a twisted, destroyed shotgun.  He's floating.  Must be a psychic.  I still have a job to finish. 

I feel the voltage in my hands, watch as black bolts surround my fingers and the growing carbon orb between my palms.  With a chilling war cry, I throw a Shadow Ball at Ryan's head.  He dies instantly.

I dist my hands off.  "That'll teach him," I say calmly.  "Dream Death members, pay attention!" I yell.  All eyes are on my.  "Ryan is dead!" An enormous cheer rises above me.  Oh, a glorious sound!

"Camille!" I call.  A girl and her Haunter step forward.  "Do you recognize me? I ask.  She nods, smiling.

"Nate," she nods.  Camille, my girlfriend.  And Faze, her Haunter, Invader's own beta.

"If you hadn't already noticed, I am no longer fully human.  I am stepping down as leader of the Dream Death gang."  The group roars in anger.  I hold up my hands, and one by one the people fall silent.  It is almost five minutes for silence to again settle around me.

"Camille will lead you!  She will choose her beta, and you will continue to dominate Goldenrod.  Is this understood!?"  The scream of cheers is enough to deafen me.  I love the sound.  I turn back…YAAAHH!!  Matt is right in front of me.

"You want something?" I ask.  The morph turns and floats over to the others.  Guess I was the last one missing.  But…who is the human taking care of Ritchie…looks like that girl from the Pokémon Center.  I walk over to them, taking my first good looks at them…

Raikou.  Mew.. Vaporeon.  Raichu.  Arcanine.  And me, Gengar.  A decently balanced team…

Could that be why they wanted us?


End file.
